The First Song
by Jatd4ever
Summary: From the entrance of the hall, he stood, enamored by the song bird of a girl who played a pianoforte. Brandon and the events that followed after he fell for Marianne.


**I don't own Sense and Sensibility or its characters**

**I was inspired to write this after watching the film. I do plan on reading the book, do for now enjoy. This also happens to be my first Jane Austen fanfic**

* * *

><p>From the entrance of the hall, he stood, enamored by the song bird of a girl who played a pianoforte. Her voice sent chills down his spine, filling him with complete awe at this strange creature before him. In the longest of time he held no interest in romantic pursuits, despite her tantalizing voice and even sharper spirit.<p>

She must have been no older than twenty years of age, in a few years he himself would be of forty years of age. He was ready to dismiss all thoughts of romantic feelings and of courtships, for he contained self hating feelings of a past that lies in a grave. But like the ballads, the heart knows no bounds.

Almost daily was his visits, making inquiries with invitations of picnics and of luncheons, with the hopes of miss Marianne entertaining his company. Nothing would bring him more joy, then to play grand pieces of Mozart or of Beethoven, or of Bach, whatever would suit her fancy.

His eyes followed her wherever she went, knowing all there was to this lovely soul. When alone in his garden, he found himself doing unnecessary things such as comparing her brilliance to the flowers, picking forget me nots, kissing the petals gently as he expressed to them his maddening feelings, or of his secret inclinations.

To satisfy the gnawing pain that grew by the day, he only had to see a glance of her, or hear her voice.

He thought his heart had grown cold through the cruelties of his past, but miss Dashwood proved to be the warmth of a fire in winter. She liked to frolic through the fields full of all sorts of wildflowers, the seedlings would hang on to the hem her frock. If only she would have allowed him the honor of picking off the little hitchhikers, however due to rules of society, he wouldn't dare ask our imply. The cruelties of such emotions almost drove him to madness, he could barely contain his affections.

Being a man of experienced age, he sought to guide and teach her so that she may not be a naiveté. However it was her naiveté nature that gave her a certain charm, which he found most compelling. His pride didn't allow him to express himself without restraint in fear that of bringing her displeasure. Instead he gave many kindly gestures, most that would consider it part of his gentlemanly nature. He knew that whatever she was, he had to protect her even at the cost of his health.

Miss Dashwood would prove to be many a things, but he was prepared for it all, and I think she saw that as well. Almost on a daily occasion would he visit, offering a kind word or deed. Miss Dashwood thought many a time he being too aged of a man, that it gave no allowance to emotion, having a heart hardened to the world and passions. She longed for excitement, for adventure, and soon he would be needed as such.

Many months after events leading to the cruelties of miss Marianne's forlorned state, on a cold, and rainy afternoon, he was sure his heart would stop at the sight of an unconscious Marianne. Scooping her up would prove difficult for his aching shoulder, but he'd rather have his arm fall of them see a hair damaged on her head.

Day and night he paced, waiting for the verdict of the doctor, he could barely think let alone breath. When all have evacuated, leaving Colonel Brandon, Marianne, the doctor, and Elinor, he seeked a way to ease his mind. Given the suggestion to bring along Mrs. Dashwood, he left straightaway.

As time passed, after she had gotten better from her ailment and back at Barton cottage, once more he made himself at home with the Dashwoods. Reading the sonnets of Shakespeare that Marianne was fond of, she found his reading very pleasing to the ear, and the way he enunciated, the way the words seemed to roll of his tongue, more smoothly than freshly churned butter, brought much delight and pleasure. She grew fond of his presence, and of his beautiful mind.

Now Marianne became more aware of the important things. She was hardly past the bloom of youth, yet, she allowed her eyes to see for her, listening to his kind words, when she wasn't listening to the sonnets, they played alongside each other on the pianoforte. Sometimes their hands would lightly brush each other, bringing a thrill of excitement for them both. Giving her a sideways glance, he noticed the light blush that colored her cheeks.

It had been so long since he truly enjoyed a woman's company, he didn't know what to do with himself. But he let time and natural occurrence to allow their love to flourish. Who knew when she started to find his company wholesome or when Colonel Brandon no longer felt his self hating doubt's, but his joy overwhelmed him in the best of ways.

If it wasn't even more possible, Colonel Brandon found himself falling deeper in love as she was falling for him. When the air was slightly chilled, he'd offer his coat, when she desired to eat beef, he butchered his finest cow, he'd give her the moon of he could though it not being humanly possible, he did whatever else to please her.

She wondered how a man of such an age could contain such compassion and sense of duty. Or of the tenderness of his actions, showing such attentiveness, she become accustomed to it.

He knew she took delight in his reading, how she blushed when he read of loving kisses or passionate embraces, he read those beautifully written words with passion as they seemed to be all about her. He was even fond of the words he read, making sure to savor every word, which really did make her feel embarrassed. He certainly must have had experience which comes customary with age, but he treated her appropriately.

When he knew that both held mutual feelings, he made haste. No longer afraid to exclaim the words of his heart, he said freely even if it sounded impertinent, all his thoughts and feelings, his hearts true inclination.

Like the do sonnets prove to be his words, so sincere, so warm, so rich, so affectionate. Her heart captivated as though struck by an arrow, will her love prove to be.

In a surprising matter of events, miss Marianne Dashwood's all too honest heart, expressed her earnest feeling in a heartfelt expression. A sweet kiss on the lips, that shocked Colonel Brandon. For a minute he forget proprietary, and kissed her back, feeling the pain and anguish melt away. Both were even more sure, that they loved one another. When all was made known to Mrs. Dashwood, she felt her heart melt in joy. At last, her wish had come true of a man who was deserving of her Marianne.

As you all know, such love leads to marriage. With Edward performing the ceremony, the couple and all who were attendance couldn't have been happier. For days all the neighbors threw grand parties in their honor, all relieved that now their long-suffering friend Brandon, had all the joy he could ever want and deserve.

When they found a minutes moments peace from all their festivities, Christopher and Marianne enjoyed each others company.

With linked arms, the newly wedded couple took a stroll in the meadows. The dandelions became free with the strong gust that passed through. As the dandelions took flight in the wind, it signaled the beginning, the beginning of their new life together.


End file.
